


Unaccepted Apology

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arguements, Attempted Apology, Restraining order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Starscream will never take Megatron's absolute bullshit again.





	Unaccepted Apology

Starscream lounged in his quarters, helm in his servos. He thought about all that had happened, his planet in ruins but more importantly (and disturbing) Megatron being allowed to roam free.   
  
A knock on his door pulled him from his worries.

"Yes?" He grumbled.

"It's security, my lord," the voice informed him. No slag, he thought, rolling his optics. "You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Um, Megatron, sir," the guard said, anxiety creeping into his voice. He seemed afraid of his reaction. Anyone would.

Starscream froze. He clenched his fist, a low growl escaping his vocalizer. Despite his aggressive pose, his wings dropped in fear.

"Let him in," Starscream nearly growled, voice dripping with malice to cover up his own anxiety.

His door slid back, and a beaten ex-warlord stepped through.

"What the slag do you want?" Starscream asked.

"I come in peace, Starscream." Megatron raises his hand. "I would like to talk to you."

"Make it quick. I have a planet to lead."

Translation: ' _hurry the frag up and get out of my life_ '.

"Very well," Megatron says, calmly. "I would just like to...apologize for all that has happened between us throughout the war. It was terrible of me to abuse you like I did."

"No." Starscream snaps.

"What—?" Megatron asks, confused. Why was he confused?! He should never have expected any other outcome.

"I do not accept your pitiful apology. Did you really think, that after everything you did to me, that I would forgive you?! That I would allow you to sleep peacefully at night, and have a stupid happy ending?" Starscream yelled.

"I—" Megatron starts.

"You, what? You thought you had beaten me into submission, so I would be afraid of you?! So I would just forgive you and you could live with yourself?! That's all this is, Megatron. You just want to be able to say you've made up for everything you did, it doesn't matter if you mean it or not!"

"I am being sincere."

Starscream laughed, cruelly. "That's a lie I've learned to never believe."

Megatron took two large steps towards him, towering over his former second in command, the leader of Cybertron.

He sees Starscream's wings fold back. His angry facade wavers for a split second. Megatron has ingrained fear of him into Starscream's circuits.

"It isn't a lie, Starscream."

Starscream growls at him, taking a tiny step backwards.

"You're still afraid of me," Megatron says. A smile comes to his face, before he can stop it.

"You jerk! You dare enjoy the fact that someone fears you! You abused me, you violated every circuit in my body, and you are going to smile?!" Starscream seethes. "How can you wear that symbol if you act like that?!"

"How....what can I do to make up for it?" Megatron says, obviously realizing his mistake. He now understands the power Starscream has, he can expose him to all of Cybertron.

"Oh, you're really asking me that? You come in here, give me a horrible apology—and expect me to forgive and forget the trauma you put me through—intimidate, belittle me, and now you're asking how you can make up for it?!" Starscream points an accusing finger. "How about asking that during the war, the first time you beat me senseless and left me to die, assualted..." he shivers, " _every_ part of me?!"

Megatron stares, defeated.

"You know what you can do? You can get out of this room and never so much as look at me again. You never deserved me alone, Megatron, so you don't deserve an apology either."

The larger mech dares put a servo on the emperor's shoulder. "Starsc—"  
  
A gun presses to Megatron's chin. "Get off of me, _now_! And get. Out!" Starscream fist flies across Megatron's face, leaving yet another dent in it, this time not from battle.

"Never come near me again!" Starscream shrieks. He fires a shot at the wall next to Megatron as the mech leaves, lubricant streaming down his face as the door shuts once more. He breaks down in a sob, and curls up on the ground.

Later, Starscream sets to work on a restraining order, with a punishment of death for violation.

Starscream is finally free of Megatron, and he couldn't be more relieved. Lord Starscream, high chancellor of the refulgent Cybertronian dynasty, emperor perpetua, defender of the realm, was finally free of abuse. He was without fear of anyone now, and it was the greatest day he'd ever lived to see.

 


End file.
